


Crazy Cat

by FroggyBangBang



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, shape-shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBangBang/pseuds/FroggyBangBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV of the cat in the Abu Dhabi episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total crack! You've been warned. Written for [this/a> prompt.](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4885.html?thread=7050517#cmt7050517)

Mr. Birg thought himself very clever indeed. While he did have a lot of money and could spend it as he saw fit, he didn't really see the need in paying for a flight to ship all his things in Abu Dhabi plus a supplement to ship _himself_ to Abu Dhabi, when he could simply ship his things and be a part of them. No supplement to pay.

Of course, no airline, no matter how cheap, was going to allow him to be part of the cargo, but Mr. Birg had a secret. A fury, and very useful, secret.

So on the day of the flight, he made sure some servant would bring his belonging to the airfield and another would pick them up at Abu Dhabi, himself having already paid and sign everything, and shifted to enter a cat-crate and settled for the wait. He was very proud to be able to shift into a cat, certainly this was something very few other people, if any, could do. And there was nothing quite like spending your free Sunday afternoon curled up under a streak of sun.

At the airfield, his crate was taken and brought in the cargo hold of the plane. Everything went according to plan. Of course he would have preferred not to be fondled with by the steward. Mr. Birg did try to put himself at the back of the crate to indicate he wanted nothing to do with the young man, but unfortunately a bit more of persuasion was needed and he _had_ to use his claws. Not for the first time he rejoice at the fact that he could turn into a cat and not a dog. A dog would have bitten and then been prosecuted as a dangerous animal. A cat can bite and claw its way into the world and people think “It's a _cat_ after all... He must have been in a bad mood, is all!”. Purring, he curled into a ball and started to doze off.

Take off woke him rather abruptly. Was it always this shaky in an aeroplane? Or was it just this way in the cargo? He tried to get a hold off the floor of his crate with his claws but kept shifting from left to right and right to left, all the while keeping a nervous eye on the heavy floor lamp that kept disturbingly shifting his way.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably mere minutes, everything went still. Sighting with relief, Mr. Birg settled back down not really noticing that, when he sighed, his breath was visible.

 _This crate is definitely uncomfortable_ he thought ten minutes later. His joints were beginning to hurt and his nose was cold. He curled up a bit more, hiding his nose in his fluffy tail.

Another ten minutes and he was shaking with cold. Try as he might, he couldn't kept his warmth. His paws were turn in on his belly, to keep the pads from freezing, his ears were flatten on his head and his nose and eyes were hidden in his tail. What more could he do? _Surely cargo flight aren't always this terrible for pets? Why is it so damn cold? Must be that steward, wanting revenge for the claw marks I gave him... Damn him! I'll see to it that he's fired!_

The anger helped a little to keep his body temperature at bearable degrees but after another ten minutes he was just miserable he let out little mews of anguish every time a minor turbulence shook his crate. _If I get out of this alive I swear I won't make the steward lose his job. Heck if they stop my misery I'll give them a bonus! I'm so **cold**!_ The fact that his breath was slowly turning the fur on his tail into tiny blocks of ice wasn't helping him to keep calm, either. Soon he'd be nothing but a block of ice!

It was half an hour later, just when he started to feel drowsy from the cold, that he felt the plane shift a little. He knew it must be his imagination supplying him with hope. There was no way they were at Abu Dhabi, yet.

When everything shook with the force of the landing, he was forced to admit that maybe it wasn't his mind playing with him.

***

When the cargo opened, a nice warm rush of air filled the place. Mr. Birg shivered with relief. The steward came running in to check on him. It said something about his state of mind that Mr. Birg didn't even try to claw him, or that he didn't even got up when his cage was opened to let in a warm hand. He let himself be petted, pride put aside to revel in the soothing, warm touch he was receiving.

After a time, the steward got up, closing his cage, and played with something on the wall before leaving. The cargo door closed up again and Mr. Birg shivered at the thought of the cold starting again.

After the take off, he was pleased to notice that the temperature was bearable. Even nice. He stretched as much as he could and curled back up, this time in perfect delight, to enjoy a nice nap.

***

Arriving at his new home, he quickly turned back in his original form. True to his word, he called his bank to give an extra (thought very small, mind you) amount of money to MJN Air as his thanks for safely delivering his 'adored cat' alive and in one piece. 

He never flew cargo again in his life.


End file.
